


[podfic] untitled prompt fill

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cyborgs, Gen, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Technopathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic performance of an untitled prompt fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] untitled prompt fill

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [untitled Skyfall prompt fill](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34748) by consultingwriters. 



> I would just like to say that I adore all things that have to do with technopathy and cyborgs and with 00Q thrown into the mix? Well, it's a guarantee that I'm going to be reading it and loving it and, in this case, recording it.
> 
> Many thanks to ConsultingWriters for allowing me to read their works. Yay! \o/

Cover Art provided by Sly.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Run Time:

00:04:31 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2014/%5BSkyfall%5D%20untitled%20prompt%20fill.mp3) | **Size:** 4.54 MB
  * [Podbook](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2014/%5BSkyfall%5D%20untitled%20prompt%20fill.m4b) | **Size:** 2.71 MB
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic. 

## Feedback

Comments and/or Kudos make me the happiest podficcer ever! :) 
  
---|---


End file.
